Cherish Your Heartache
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Ternyata Yunho lupa jika yang namanya luka, meskipun hanya goresan kecil tetap akan meninggalkan bekas. Apalagi luka hati, Yunho memang tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya. Namun Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik itu yang akan selalu merasakan perihnya. YUNJAE fic, YAOI, 3shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: CHERISH YOUR HEARTACHE**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Romance, Hurt.**

**Main Cast: YunJae**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

- Yunho Pov -

Tuhan telah begitu sangat mencintaiku... Kalian tahu kenapa?  
Karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan sesosok malaikat untuk menyempurnakan hidupku.  
Sosok malaikat yang begitu menawan dalam balutan raga seorang laki-laki.

Ya.  
Laki-laki yang sempurna paras rupa dan tingkah lakunya.  
Laki-laki bermata onyx dengan iris mata hitam yang membingkai doe eyesnya.., hidungnya mancung sempurna.., kulitnya halus dengan warna putih bersih... Dan jangan lupakan bibir sexy yang sewarna chery itu...

Dear God,  
Betapa sempurna ciptaanmu!

Namun, Tuhan ternyata lebih mencintai malaikatku daripada diriku sendiri...  
Tuhan menciptakan dia dalam kesempurnaan yang berlebih..  
Dia menguasai satu bahasa yang tidak mudah untuk orang lain mempelajarinya.

Bahasa isyarat.

Ya.  
Malaikatku adalah seorang tuna wicara.  
Dan aku,  
Aku telah begitu bodoh menyianyiakan dirinya.  
Mataku telah buta karena silau dunia...  
Telingaku telah tuli karena gema kebusukan tiap pengumandang kata-kata omong kosong...  
Serta hatiku,  
Hatiku telah beku sekeras batu...

Jika ada orang yang bertanya padaku siapakah manusia terbodoh di dunia ini?  
Maka aku akan dengan senang hati menujuk diriku sendiri.

.  
Inilah kisahku..  
Kisah masa mudaku..  
Kisah kebusukanku..  
Dan,  
Kisah penyesalanku.

- End Yunho Pov-

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

- Jaejoong Pov -

Saat jemari-jemariku mengisyaratkan perkataan padamu bahwa,  
"Aku rela melepasmu dengan yang lain asal kau bahagia.."  
ITU BOHONG..!  
Sesungguhnya hatiku tidak rela, Yunnie ya~

Ketika dengan lihainya kedua tanganku menegaskan kepadamu bahwa,  
"Jika kau bahagia aku juga ikut bahagia, walaupun kau tak bersamaku.."  
ITU BULSHIT..!  
Karena senyatanya hatiku menangis, Bear~

Kala itu aku memang tersenyum melepasmu Yunnie ah... Tapi itu bukan senyum ketegaran seperti yang kau bilang..  
Aku tersenyum karena aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri..

Orang bilang cinta itu tidak harus memiliki..  
Namun bagiku itu adalah suatu ajaran kemunafikan!  
Ya!  
Karena aku sudah merasakannya sendiri.. Berpura-pura merelakan orang yang aku cintai padahal egoku menjerit ingin memiliki..

It's really hurt!

Sakit Yunnie ah~  
Sakit Bear~

- End Jaejoong Pov -

* * *

.

.

Berminat?  
Lanjut? Or Delete?

A/N:  
Sebenarnya ini ff awal tahun kemarin.. Tapi berhubung author ganti ponsel jadi ff ini mati tenggelem di note ponsel yang lama XD *plok

Ff ini udah ada 2 part di note dan udah pernah di post di fb author 1 part :) (tapi sekarang udah di protek) niatnya cerita ini tidak akan menjadi chapter yang panjang dan cukup dijadikan 3shoot saja ^^

dan ceritanya memang udah rampung kok, hanya perlu ditambahin sedikit bumbu saja.. hahaha XD kebelulan author lagi melankolis sambil nunggu wangsit humor Chibi dan proses ngetik Just Another Girl, author post ff lawas dulu XD

But, aku mau melihat minat kalian dulu :)  
Jadi? Perlukah dilanjut?

Terima kasih

**ReDeviL9095**


	2. II (two)

Title:** CHERISH YOUR HEARTACHE**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: BL, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s),**  
**Romance, Hurt, Little Angst.**

**Cast:**  
**Kim Jaejoong**  
**Jung Yunho**  
**Kwon BoA**  
**And other**

**Warn: ada yang bias BoA?**  
**Jika ada author minta maaf karena telah meminjam namanya untuk jadi peran antagonis disini ^^v**

**Tak ada maksud menjadikan image buruk buat BoA coz ini hanyalah cerita karangan hasil imajinasi liar author semata.. Jadi tolong jangan diambil serius ne.. Anggap aja tuntutan peran(?) XD**

Oke, happy reading ^^

* * *

.

.

.

"HEY! Ternyata selain bisu kau juga buta eoh? Apa-apaan ini, beraninya kau menumpahkan minuman di bajuku, KIM JAEJOONG! Kau tahu hah? Harga bajuku tidak akan cukup kau ganti bahkan dengan gajimu selama setahun, P.E.L.A.Y.A.N miskin!"

Seorang yeoja dengan style glamour tengah berkacak pinggang di depan seorang namja berperawakan kurus yang hanya mampu menundukkan kepala mendengar setiap sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari bibir sang yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah BoA.. Itu hanya baju, kau tidak perlu memarahinya sampai seperti itu!" suara bariton khas lelaki terdengar seolah berusaha melerai suasana heboh yang sedang berlangsung di kantin kampus mewah tersebut.

"Tapi Yunho, ini adalah baju kesayanganku. Aku membelinya langsung di butik Paris sewaktu aku keliling Eropa tahun lalu!" nada angkuh tersirat jelas dalam ucapan sang yeoja.

"Gwenchana, aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru nanti, ne?!" namja itu masih berusaha membujuk si yeoja dengan iming-iming.

"Jeongmal? Tapi bajuku basah Yunho-ah... Dan aku tidak mungkin mengikuti jam kuliah dalam keadaan seperti ini!" BoA pun bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Yunho, mengabaikan seseorang yang menjadi korban makiannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pakai jaketku saja dulu, ukurannya memang mungkin akan kebesaran jika di pakai olehmu.. Tapi setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada kau harus memakai baju basahmu!" binar di mata BoA pun semakin menjadi.

Yunho menuntun sang yeoja keluar dari kantin kampusnya karena toh mereka memang masih ada materi kuliah yang beberapa menit lagi akan segera berlangsung.

Tatapan iri, kagum dan memuja terpancar jelas di setiap pasang mata mahasiwa yang kebetulan berada di kantin begitu melihat dua orang yang menjadi Prince dan Princess Universitas berjalan mesra melintasi mereka.

Namun tak seorang pun tahu jika ada satu yang berbeda, sepasang doe eyes yang menatap sendu pasangan kekasih itu.

.

.

.

**- Jaejoong Pov -**

Aku merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di bahu kananku.

"Joongie.. Gwenchana?" dan begitu aku menengok kesamping, kudapati raut muka Hyeri ahjumma yang memandang iba ke arahku.

"Jangan di ambil hati ne?! BoA hanya yeoja angkuh yang besar kepala!" aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan wanita paruh baya yang sudah aku anggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri.  
Ah!  
Haruskah aku menceritakan siapa diriku?  
Aku adalah seorang namja bisu yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.  
Di usiaku yang tahun ini genap 22 tahun aku bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan kantin di sebuah Universitas solid di kota Seoul.  
Untuk ukuran seorang penyandang cacat sepertiku, bisa bekerja dan menghidupi diri sendiri saja sudah seperti anugerah.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena pengelola kantin ini adalah seorang yeoja baik hati yang bernama Lee Hyeri, entah kenapa aku merasakan aura keibuannya menyejukanku jika aku sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah melayani di luar Jaejoongie. Bagaimana jika Joongie membantu di dalam saja di bagian dapur menemani Taemin memasak atau menghangatkan beberapa makanan?" Hyeri ahjumma menarik lembut pergelangan tanganku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum merespon setiap perlakuannya.

**- end pov -**

**. **

**. **

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam waktu Korea Selatan. Di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana tampak seorang namja cantik tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan baju-baju kotor yang akan ia cuci. Mencuci di malam hari eum?  
Yeah!  
Karena setiap pagi sampai malam ia akan selalu sibuk pergi bekerja.

TOK TOK TOK

Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar ketukan pintu depan rumahnya.  
Sejenak namja cantik itu terdiam menerka siapa gerangan sang tamu di malam hari itu?  
Namun beberapa detik kemudian seulas senyum miris tersungging di bibir cherry miliknya.

Jaejoong buru-buru membilas kedua tangannya yang penuh busa deterjen. Dengan asal ia meremas kaos yang ia melekat di badan kurus miliknya untuk mengelap tangannya yang basah.

CKLEK

Begitu pintu terbuka, Jaejoong mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Annyeong Boo~"

* * *

ReDeviL9095

* * *

Jaejoong duduk dipangkuan Yunho yang tengah mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang.

Ia sudah menyelesaikan mencuci bajunya dan ia juga sudah selesai mandi dan memakai piyama baby blue kesayangannya.

"Mianhae atas kelakuan BoA tadi siang ne?!"

Selalu seperti ini. Kalimat Yunho yang sudah dihapal Jaejoong adalah Yunho akan selalu meminta maaf atas nama kekasih publiknya.  
Jaejoong sudah kebal.. Sungguh! Atau bisa jadi Jaejoong juga sebenarnya sudah muak dengan kalimat yang selalu di ulang-ulang hampir setiap hari itu.

Tahukah kalian jika sebenarnya Jung Yunho si pangeran kampus itu adalah kekasih gelap dari Kim Jaejoong si pelayan kantin yang bisu dan miskin.

Namun itu semua hanyalah asmara semu dibalik mata umum. Karena senyatanya semua orang tahu jika Yunho itu adalah pacar BoA.

Sebenarnya ini bukan salah Yunho. Ya, Jaejoong selalu yakin ini bukanlah kesalahan kekasih hatinya jika laki-laki itu sampai harus memakai topeng bersirat luka jika mereka tengah berada di depan umum.

Ini adalah kesalah dirinya.. Takdir yang menjadikan ia yang tidak sempurna, dan ego Yunho yang tak pernah mau memahami kekurangan dirinya.

"Kau mau memafaankanku kan Boo?" Yunho menatap doe eyes Jaejoong menuntut kepastian.  
Dan bibir hati itu tersenyum ketika Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Saranghae Jaejoongie, jeongmal saranghae.. Aku mencintaimu dan kau harus tahu jika aku akan selalu mencintamu.."

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho memeluk dan mengecupi dahi.  
Hatinya sudah cukup bersabar bukan?  
Jika hanya dengan cara seperti ini Jaejoong bisa mendapat limpahan cinta dari Yunho, maka biarkanlah luka menjadi lagu harian Jaejoong dalam menjalani cerita asmaranya.

.

.

**flashback setengah tahun yang lalu**

"Ah, Jae hyung, bisa tolong bantu aku mengantar dua nampan ini untuk meja nomor 5, tidak?"

Suara Lee Taemin, putra bungsu Hyeri ahjumma menghentikan pergerakan Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci piring di pojok kanan dapur.

Tanpa menunggu lama, namja cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung bergegas mengangkat salah satu nampan yang berisi empat porsi ddukbokkie.

Jaejoong berjalan hati-hati sambil sesekali melirik ke bawah takut jika nanti ia ceroboh karena menyandung sesuatu.  
Dan betapa berdebarnya hati Jaejoong saat sepasang mata bulat itu mendapati siapa gerangan pelanggan yang berada di meja nomor 5 tersebut.

Retinanya menangkap empat orang namja tampan terlihat sedang asyik bersenda gurau di bangku masing-masing dengan posisi mengitari meja berbentuk bundar milik kantin.

Mereka adalah dua bersaudara Choi, Choi Siwon dan Choi Seunghyun serta dua bersaudara Jung, Jung Changmin dan Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong paham betul jika keempat namja tersebut memang tampan. Jadi, wajar kan kalau ia merasa grogi dan canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan mereka.

Tetapi, sebenarannya alasan utama debaran yang bergejolak dalam dadanya adalah karena sosok itu. Salah seorang dari mereka itu lah yang membuat Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum sejak pagi.

TAK

Suara mangkuk yang beradu dengan kayu menimbulkan bunyi tersendiri yang ternyata mampu mengentikan aktifitas mengobrol - entah apa - dua bersaudara Choi dan dua bersaudara Jung itu.

Sunghyun, Siwon, dan Changmin melirik intens pada Yunho yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan tatapan penuh sayang yang ia tujukan pada si pengantar makanan.

"Gomawo Jaejoongie~" ucap Yunho tulus.

Jaejoong hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan wajah merona sebelum meninggalkan mereka untuk bergegas kembali ke dalam dapur.

"Hey hey hey! Ada apa dengan Jung Yunho kita?" Siwon menyeringai ke arah Yunho.

"Jangan bilang jika kau naksir Jaejoong?" Seunghyun memberikan pukulan kecil di pundak Yunho. Bentuk gurauan yang biasa dilakukan oleh sesama anak laki-laki.

"Memangnya kenapa Jika aku naksir Jaejoong?" Yunho balik menyeringai.

Seunghyun berdecak, Siwon tertawa keras sementara Changmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey Man! Kami tidak buta, Jaejoong memang mempesona. Dia cantik, lugu dan manis. Tapi aku cukup sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara.. Jika aku menyukainya lalu berniat menjadikan dia sebagai kekasihku, lantas mau bagaimana kami berhubungan nanti? Merepotkan!" Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Siwon.

"Jangan menilai sesuatu dari penampilan luarnya, Choi cilik!" bela Yunho. Terus terang ia tidak suka Jaejoong dinilai seperti itu oleh teman dekatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.."

"Tapi bicaramu keterlaluan, Kuda!" timpal Changmin. Laki-laki Jangkung yang sedang menyendokkan ddukbokkie ke dalam mulut lebarnya itu menyadari aura tegang yang berasal dari hyungnya.

"Tapi aku hanya bicara fakta, Jerapah! Yunho itu populer, dia bisa menjatuhkan pilihannya pada wanita dan laki-laki sekampus yang lebih pantas daripada harus dengan si polos Kim itu.."

**End of flashback**

**. **

**. **

Sejak saat itu, dimana ketika Yunho mendapat ejekan serta sindiran oleh teman-temannya tentang kekurangan Jaejoong, Yunho jadi merubah sikapnya jika ia bertemu Jaejoong di depan umum. Ia akan bertingkah seolah ia tidak tertarik pada namja cantik itu sebelumnya. Padahal senyatanya mereka telah merajut benang cinta berumur tiga bulan.

Jaejoong bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk sedih mendengarkan alasan Yunho.  
Yuho berdalih bahwa ia sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan mereka adalah semata-mata karena ia tidak mau Jaejoong dijelek-jelekan oleh teman-teman Yunho.  
Tapi benarkah alasan Yunho karena hal tersebut?

Kecewa, terluka adalah perasaan yang mendominasi Jaejoong kala itu.  
Hubungan cinta yang seharusnya sedang mekar-mekarnya malah tergilas oleh keegoisan dan tingginya harga diri sang pujaan.

Dan luka itu semakin lebar manakala Yunho meminta ijin kepada dirinya untuk menjalin hubungan asmara dengan BoA dengan alibi agar mengalihkan pandangan orang dari hungungan cinta rahasia antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Hanya seperti inikah cinta kasih yang Yunho janjikan kepadanya?

Ternyata Yunho lupa jika yang namanya luka, meskipun hanya goresan kecil tetap akan meninggalkan bekas.  
Apalagi luka hati, Yunho memang tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya. Namun Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik itu yang akan selalu merasakan perihnya.

.

.

* * *

**T. B. C**

Jujur sejak bikin serial chibi author jadi ga tau gimana nulis angst lagi TT_TT  
Ini ff endingnya malah berakhir roman picisan banget.. (Chap final udah selesai author ketik)

But, gomawo buat kalian yang masih mau membacanya XD  
Hahaha~

**BearHug**  
**ReDeviL9095**


	3. III

**Title: CHERISH YOUR HEARTACHE**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Genre: BL, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s),**  
**Romance, Hurt, Little Angst.**

**Cast:**  
**Kim Jaejoong**  
**Jung Yunho**  
**Kwon BoA**  
**And other**

**Warn: ada yang bias BoA?**  
**Jika ada author minta maaf karena telah meminjam namanya untuk jadi peran antagonis disini ^^v**

**Tak ada maksud menjadikan image buruk buat BoA coz ini hanyalah cerita karangan hasil imajinasi liar author semata.. Jadi tolong jangan diambil serius ne.. Anggap aja tuntutan peran(?) XD**

Oke, happy reading ^^

* * *

.

.

.

**- Jaejoong pov -**

Untuk kesekian kalinya luka itu merambati hati. Entah sudah bagaimana bentuknya hatiku sekarang, Yunho-ah..  
Teriris, tercabik, remuk menjadi serpihan.

Aku melihatnya lagi. Melihat tangan yang biasa kau gunakan untuk membelai rambutku kini tangan itu kau gunakan untuk mengelus orang lain.

Aku iri Yunho-ah, aku cemburu.  
Sangat cemburu padanya.. Pada dia! seseorang yang bisa kau sentuh dan kau genggam dengan bebas tanpa malu.

Lalu jika begini apa bedanya aku dengan orang lain, Yun?

Kadang jika keputus asaan sudah mencapai pucaknya, aku ingin sekali mengakhiri ikatan kita.. Jujur aku tidak sanggup jika harus menanggung luka hati dalam waktu berkepanjangan.

Karena tanpa kau torehkan pun hidupku ini sudah banyak luka disana-sini.

"Jaejoong hyung!" aku mendengar suara Changmin memanggilku.

Buru-buru aku memutuskan padangan mataku pada potret Yunho dan BoA yang sedang berjalan beriringan melintasi halaman kantin.  
Kekasihku tengah bersanding dengan kekasihnya.

Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain membiarkan Yunho yang selalu mengalihan arah pandangnya jika secara tidak langsung mataku dan matanya bersirobok.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, bergegas menolehkan kepalaku menatap Changmin yang sudah sejak tadi mencolek-colek bahuku.

Seolah-olah mata ini mampu bekata mewakili mulutku, aku balas menatap Changmin dengan menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Hyung, Aku pesan dua gelas jus melon ne?! Dua gelas jumbo, cepat, dan tidak boleh pakai lama-lama.."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.. kutulis pesanan Changmin pada note kecil yang selalu setia berada di dalam kantong seragamku. Setelah Changmin mengakhiri pesannya aku lantas beranjak ke dalam untuk menyerahkan sobekan note ini pada Taemin yang berada di balik dapur sana.

"YO! Little Jung! Sendirian eoh?"

Tiba-tiba telingaku mendengar suara Choi Seunghyun yang baru saja datang dan sekarang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah kanan tempat duduk Changmin.

Aku berniat mengabaikan mereka dan hendak menuju meja yang terletak di sudut kantin untuk mengambil piring kotor yang telah ditinggalkan oleh pembeli tadi jika saja kalimat Seunghyun tidak menampar telak jiwaku.

"Jadi kapan hyungmu dan BoA akan bertunangan, little Jung? Aku dengar dari Aboji kemarin keluarga Kwon dan keluargamu sudah membicarakan tanggal pernikahaan.."

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu soal itu, Choi!"

"Hey! Beginikah reaksimu pada hyung dan calon kakak iparmu? Kau harusnya bangga punya Nuna yang cantik dan cerdas seperti BoA.."

"Aku lebih rela hyungku menikah dengan Kang Hodong daripada harus menikah dengan yeoja itu.."

"Calm down boy... Kenapa kau sinis sekali padanya heum?"

"Ayolah Choi! Buka matamu lebar-lebar! Nona Kwon itu terlalu angkuh dan sombong pada orang lain.. Aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar berhati kaku dan alot seperti dia.."

"Hahahaha.."

Aku tidak sanggup mendengar obrolan mereka lebih banyak lagi.. Dengan langkah panjang aku segera memasuki dapur dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuknya.

Ya Tuhan, tolong kuatkan hatiku..

**- End Jaejoong pov -**

* * *

ReDeviL9095

* * *

Yunho menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani memandang sosok tegas sang ayah yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Berikan alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal kenapa kau menolak perjodohan ini, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya.  
"Aku tidak bisa, Appa. Karena aku tidak mencintai BoA.."

Jung JiHon berang ketika anak sulungnya itu tiba-tiba membuat pengakuan yang memancing amarah keluarga Kwon.

Bagaimana tidak, ditengah-tengah obrolan tentang rencana pertunangan Yunho dan BoA, anaknya itu malah berkata bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan asmaranya dengan putri tunggal Kwon JiYong tersebut. Akibatnya kini BoA dan kedua orangtuanya pamit pulang dengan berbekal emosi yang sengaja Yunho suguhkan.

"Kau jangan membuat lelucon murahan, Jung Yunho. Apa maksudnya kau tidak mencintai BoA? Lalu hubungan kalian selama ini apa namanya huh? Kau berpacaran tanpa cinta begitu?" tak ada bentakkan, tak ada teriakan dalam nada kalimat ayahnya. Namun Yunho bisa merasakan makna tuduhan, tekanan dan tudingan bak terdakwa di meja persidangan.

Yunho mengenal siapa ayahnya. Jung JiHon memang selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, namun justru dari sikap tenang itulah Yunho merasa sangat kerdil dan terintimidasi.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu..Appa.." lirih Yunho menjawabnya.

"Oke, lalu dimana penjelasanmu?"

"A-Aku.. Aku tidak benar-benar mencintai BoA karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain, Appa.."

"APA? jadi maksudmu selama ini kau menjalin hubungan dengan dua orang?" suara JiHon kini naik satu oktaf.

"Ne.."

"Dimana otakmu Jung Yunho? Kau letakkan dimana akal warasmu hah? Kau menduakan perasaan seseorang dan kau menikmatinya?"

"Tidak seperti itu, Appa. Aku mohon dengarkan dulu penjelasanku.." Yunho mendongakan wajahnya.

Dua pasang mata sipit itu saling memandang dengan tatapan yang kontras.. Sang ayah dengan pacaran kemarahan yang terbendung, dan sang anak dengan sorot memelas penuh penyesalan.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau jelaskan padaku Jung Yunho? Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi pecundang seperti ini.."

"Aku tahu aku salah Appa, oleh karena itu aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

JiHon melihat Yunho membungkukan badan ke arahnya. Ia mengerti anaknya ini mengaku salah, dan Yunho sudah berani jujur kepadanya sebelum semua terlambat itu juga sudah merupakan tidakan yang tepat. Tapi tetap saja kesalahan tetap Yunho biang keladinya.

"Segala sesuatu tidak akan cukup hanya dengan minta maaf Jung Yunho. Kau pikir mulutmu itu apa? Aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak akan ikut campur, silahkan selesaikan sendiri masalahmu dan tentunya kau harus siap menanggung resiko dan konsekuensi atas perbuatanmu!"

"Aku mengerti Appa, aku janji aku akan meminta maaf pada keluarga BoA dan mengaku salah kepada mereka.. Tapi sebelumnya, tolong maafkan aku, Appa.. Aku telah mengecewakanmu.." ucap Yunho masih dalam posisi membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kemarilah, dan angkat kepalamu!" Yunho menegakan badannya. Ia melihat kalau tatapan sang ayah padanya sekarang sudah melunak tidak setajam beberapa saat lalu.

Sekarang Yunho hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari posisi sang ayah yang berdiri di hadapannya.  
Dengan kontak mata yang saling terpaut, JiHon berinisiatif mendekati Yunho dan memeluk erat anaknya terlebih dulu.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Yunho-ah. Kau dan Changmin adalah harta yang paling berharga dalam kehidupan keluarga Jung. Aku bangga karena kau sudah mau jujur pada ayahmu dan terlebih kau sudah jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, anakku.. Setiap orang pasti akan berbuat kesalahan.. Begitupun kau."

Yunho terisak keras di bahu ayahnya. Adalah anugerah karena ia terlahir sebagai seorang putra Jung.  
Yunho sangat mencintai dan mengagumi sosok kepala keluarga Jung itu. Tak peduli nanti atau ke depan, di hadapan JiHon Yunho tetap bayi kecilnya. Bayi kecil rapuh yang akan selalu membutuhan pelukan sang ayah sebagai penenang jiwa selain penyejuk hati yang berasal dari pelukan Ibu.. Bayi kecil yang akan selalu mengadu dan membutuhkan arahan jika ia sedang dalam persimpangan di jalan hidupnya..

"Mianhae.. Appa.. Mian..."

* * *

ReDeviL9095

* * *

Jaejoong sedang melamun disamping jendela rumah sewa sepetaknya..

Malam ini mendung.. Tak ada bintang tak ada bulan yang bertebaran di atas langit Seoul sana..

Ia melirik pada jam dinding berbentuk persegi yang tergantung di atas tembok kamar tidur kecil miliknya. Pukul sembilan malam dan Yunho belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Segala pikiran buruk berseliweran dalam kepala Jaejoong. Apakah malam ini Yunho tidak datang mengunjunginya? Apakah Yunho sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada BoA? Ia terlupakan karena seperti yang Seunghyun bilang jika Yunho dan BoA akan bertunangan dan segera menikah.

TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong tersenak. Dengan sedikit berlari ia bergegas membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah tampan Yunho yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

GREB

Mata sipit Yunho membulat ketika tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memeluknya begitu erat dan posesif. Dan sedetik kemudian, Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Waeyo hmm? Kau merindukanku, Boo?" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan dan menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho.

Laki-laki cantik itu sangat mencintai Yunho. Sangat!

Bisakah kalian bayangkan perasaan Jaejoong?  
Kau terlahir tidak sempurna, namun suatu hari datang seseorang yang menawarkan cintanya kepadamu. Apa yang kau rasakan? Bahagia bukan?

Begitupun dengan apa yang dialami Jaejoong, ia sama seperti manusia normal pada umumnya yang berharap bisa dicintai dan mencintai dengan seseorang dalam hidupnya.

Walaupun sejak awal Jaejoong selalu tidak yakin akan cinta itu.. Ia tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak jika ujungnya ia malah akan terluka terlalu dalam.

Namun Yunho selalu membuktikan bahwa ia tulus dan mencintai Jaejoong begitu adanya. Sampai-sampai akhirnya Jaejoong luluh dan menerima Yunho menjadi kekasihnya dengan semua kesungguhan dan perbuatan yang sudah Yunho lakukan untuk mencuri hati lelaki cantik tersebut.

Tapi ternyata kebahagian itu tidak berjangka panjang.. Bukti cinta Yunho masih terlalu dangkal karena hanya gara-gara sindiran dari teman-temannya Yunho sudah berani menyakiti Jaejoong sedemikian rupa.

Dan sekarang Jaejoong seperti tersadarkan kembali siapa dirinya.. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melepas Yunho bersama BoA.

.

.

.

"Ada apa sayang?" Yunho mengenggam jemari lentik Jaejoong yang barusan mengelus lengannya dengan lembut.

Yunho sudah hafal, jika Jaejoong mengelus lengannya itu adalah pertanda jika kekasihnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

'Kau mencintaku?' jari-jari Jaejoong bergerak luwes mengakatan kalimatnya pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, mereka sudah sembilan bulan menjalin asmara dan Yunho sudah lancar membaca gerak isyarat Jaejoong melalui tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, eum? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie~ sangat mencintaimu.." dituntunnya Jaejoong menuju sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tamu sempit rumah kecil Jaejoong.

Sofa itu adalah pemberian Yunho karena Jaejoong tentu saja tidak mampu membeli sofa mewah yang akan sangat nyaman jika diduduki tersebut. Sofa panjang itu juga lah yang menjadi ranjang Yunho jika ia sedang menginap di tempat Jaejoong ini.

Jaejoong memang miskin harta dan tidak sempurna, tapi ia masih memiliki harga diri dan hak untuk menolak seseorang yang belum terikat untuk tidur seranjang dengan dirinya.

Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di atas sofa tetapi ia malah berselonjor di atas karpet dan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaejoong. Si sulung Jung itu sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini. Ia jadi bisa bermanja-manja sesuka hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Boo?" Yunho mendongak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kentara sekali begitu sendu.

'Kalau kau mencintaiku, bisakah kau melepaskanku Yunho-ah?'

"Boo!"

Yunho menatap tidak suka pada Jaejoong karena bahasa jemarinya tadi.

'Aku mohon, aku hanya ingin kita bahagia. Jadi mari kita akhiri saja hubungan ini!'

"Apa maksudnya sayang? Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika aku harus kehilanganmu? Aku tidak mau Boo. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

'Kau akan bahagia dengan BoA..'

"BoA? Jadi karena dia kau mau meninggalkanku? Tidak Jaejoongie, aku tidak akan bahagia dengan BoA. Aku hanya akan bahagia dengan kau, dengan Kim Jaejoong!"

'Tapi aku tidak bahagia Yunho-ah, hatiku sakit sekali.. Aku tidak mau tersiksa terlalu lama. Jadi ayo kita berpisah saja!'

Yunho tertohok, ia memang sudah gelap mata karena tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana jika seandainya ia lah yang berada di posisi Jaejoong.

"Boo, mian.. Mianhae sayang, aku tahu aku selalu menyakitimu.. Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku tidak mau!" Yunho merengek dan memelas pada Jaejoong. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Jaejoong akan menatap iba dan kasihan kepadanya.

'Kau jangan egois Yunho-ah, kalau kau memang ingin aku bahagia tolong lepaskan aku. Kau akan lebih bebas dan leluasa berhubungan dengan BoA tanpa rasa malu bahkan kau juga tidak usah merasa bersalah lagi padaku..'

"NO! Ani Boo! Aniyo... Justru hari ini aku ingin mengakhiri semua kepura-puraan yang terjadi selama ini dan mengatakan pada semua orang jika hanya kau yang aku cintai.."

'Mianhae Yunho-ah, aku tidak biasa.'

Yunho terisak frustasi dipangkuan Jaejoong, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menangis keras seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada perut sang kekasih.

Jaejoong pun sekuat hati menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah di kedua mata bulatnya. Ia mengelus punggung Yunho yang bergetar dalam rengkuhannya.

'Mianhae Bear..'

* * *

**T. B. C**

Hwkhwkhwk kenapa jadi begini? (-..-)  
Ini rada melenceng dari prolog XD  
Coz author udah ga bisa bikin ff hurt lagi TT_TT

Dan author berterima kasih sekali pada kalian yang masih mau membacanya :)  
Terima kasih atas review dan suportnya XD

Terutama buat Nickey jie dan jeng Aaliya yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini sejak tahun lalu..  
Hehehe ^^v

Ff ini awalnya emang pake Tiffany buat jadi pihak ketiga.. Tapi ga tau kenapa author malah mengedit dan menggantinya dengan BoA hahaha XD

**Kecup satu-satu:**  
**3kjj | hana sukie | MaghT | missjelek | Ria | Clein cassie | ifa. p. arunda | Elzha luv changminnie | irengiovanny | Youleebitha | akiramia44 | lipminnie | My | rhieez | Aaliya Shim | ryeo ryeong | yoon HyunWoon | Guest | Clein cassie | haruko2277 | hanasukie | Youleebitha | Vic89 | nunoel31| 3kjj | mmillo | yoon HyunWoon | Elzha luv changminnie | nickeYJcassie | PhantoMiRotiC | ifa. p. arunda | ryeo ryeong | PhantoMiRotiC | weheartyunjae | js-ie | PandaPandaTaoris | Guest | irengiovanny | jihee46 | jaena | dan para silent readers :)**

NB: Sepertinya author punya readers kesayangan disini XD  
Author pengen bgt ngobrol ama dia tapi author malu SKSDnya *dzing

Aslinya author nyemplung di ffn bukan hanya sekedar jadi penulis/pembaca loh, tapi author jg pengen cari temen :v *eaaaaaa

**BearHug**  
**ReDeviL9095**

twitter: ReDeviL9095  
Fb: Inbox  
WA: Inbox


End file.
